forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Everlund
| religions = Major Temples; Helm, Mielikki, Corellon Larethian, Shiallia Shrines; Oghma, Shaundakul, Waukeen Secret; Cyric | imports = Ale, armor, cheese, clothing, fruit, grain, sugar, weapons, wine | exports = Amber, charcoal, furniture, furs, stone, syrup, timber, valuable ores | alignment = Lawful good | usethe = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | source = | page = }} Everlund is a city of merchant traders and caravan teams is one of the greatest supporters of the league of the Silver Marches. Located southeast of Silverymoon and situated on the north bank of the Rauvin River, Everlund is the second largest city in the Silver Marches and one of its most active mercantile communities. The walled city was resettled by humans from Ascalhorn on the site of Besander's Blockhouse in 515 DR. Since its humble beginnings as a fortified trading outpost and bridgehead on the Rauvin, the city's population and importance have increased to the where it has become one of the most important trading cities in the region. Government For nearly five hundred years, (before 1372 DR) Everlund has been ruled by the Council of Elders. This group is composed of the people holding the most prominent positions in the city, although there is occasional debate over whether some civic figures are important enough to merit a seat on the council. The council is led by the First Elder, an office granted by vote of the others. The First Elder holds this position until another member challenges it; sometimes this post is held for many years, other times a few days. Kayl Moorwalker, is the current (1372 DR) First Elder. Militia The city is defended by the Army of the Vale. Places of Interest ; Bell Market : The economic and social center of Everlund Official ; Great Armory : This is a walled compound overlooking the waterfront that serves as barracks. ; Hall of the Eldars : Where the Council of Eldars meet. Located on the east side of Bell Market. ; Hall of Records : ; Hall of Redress : The courts of Everlund Stores ; The Bent Bow : An excellent archery shop. ; Helmeir's Highboots : The best place to buy boots north of Waterdeep. Taverns ; The Dreaming Dragon : A tavern beloved by elves and halflings. ; The Stag at Bay : A bar that caters to hunters and adventurers. Organizations ; Moongleam Tower : The Harper base in Everlund. Gates The five gates of Everlund are open from dawn to dusk and shut at all other times. ; Silvermoon Gate : The start of the trail to Silverymoon ; Downriver Gate ; Bridge Gate : The start of Evermoor Way ; Upriver Gate : The start of the road to Sundabar ; Mountain Gate Bridges ; Knightbridge : One of the two bridges crossing the River Rauvin in Everlund. ; Dwarfbridge : The other bridge in Everlund to cross the River Rauvin Temples and Shrines ; The Starmeadow : Area (Temple) devoted to Corellon Larethian ; Keep of Vigilence : Temple of Helm ; Evergreen Hall : Temple of Mielikki ; The Grotto : Area (Temple) devoted to Shiallia Also located in Everlund are shines to Oghma, Shaundakul (Popular with the caravan masters) and Waukeen Trade Routes *Everlund is the final destination on the Evermoor Way, the primary trade route from the south and west. *Downstream travel & trade on the River Rauvin is blocked by the Striding Giant Rapids. *The trade route to the north, eventually reaching Silverymoon, goes through Everlund Pass at the Western end of the Nether Mountains. *Trade to the east traces the banks of the River Rauvin reaching Sundabar as it's final destination :Points of interest along this trail (in order from Everlund to Sundabar) include; :*Lhuvenhead :*Hilltop :*Jalanthar :*Rauvincross Notes Category:Large cities Category:Settlements of lawful good alignment Category:Settlements in the Silver Marches Category:Settlements in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in the Silver Marches Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn